Escape
by AShortStoryAboutLove
Summary: This is very AU & OOC. About Izzie. Parings:Mainly Izzie&Derek, Izzie&George, many more. NO FLAMES! please Review, sorry I'm awful at reviews c: Rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**First story! It is kinda AU it's still the same characters and some small details are the same and Characters are totally OOC but this has been on my mind for a long time now and I and I really wanted to publish it. Me and Vanessa are writing this together and I hope you enjoy! x3 please review and please no flames...**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Shonda Rhimes owns it and that makes me extremely sad.**

* * *

Izzie took a deep breath to try and relax her self as she opened her eyes and took a look the locker room. She had just finished her rounds and finished getting dressed back into her normal clothes. She felt exhausted and terrible. But of course nobody noticed. Everybody was in their own little world and only let certain people in. Meredith had Christina. Alex... well Alex had himself. Dr. Bailey was her boss so she had no interest in her personal life.  
Her deep thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud voiced close to her ear. "Izzie! Helloooo-" Izzie almost jumped out of her seat. "Ahh! George! You scared me!" "sorry but you were really were out of it" George said with a hint of amusement. "Yeah sorry..." Izzie said still kind of out of it. "Are... are you okay?" She could see worry and something else in his eyes.  
"George... are you my friend?" "What? Uhh yeah why are you asking?" "NO! I mean like my real friend. One who you will truly trust and you really care about..." "izzie... whats wrong? And of course! Izzie you're... you're my best friend", George was looking at her with such worry in his eyes.  
"Nothin-" Izzie realized she had been pushing away someone(maybe the only person) who truly cared about her. "George... I need to talk to you. I don't want to feel lonely anymore... I want to feel like I have somebody.." she looked up at him with such a desperate, sad look. Like she was asking for help.  
"Izzie...you know I'm always here for you. Always. Come on let's go somewhere to talk" "Okay... thanks George." "There's nothing to thank me for. I'm your friend" they both smile and then start leaving the locker room but on their way out they bumped into someone, "oh sorry I wasn't paying attention."  
"oh Lexie! Its fine... are you okay?" Izzie asks "yeah..." "Lexie you don't seem fine. What's wrong?" "Nothing okay. Anyways why would you care? You'd probably make fun of me just like everyone here and hate me because I'm Meredith Grey's evil sister and-"  
"okay Lexie stop!", Izzie interjected/interrupted, "First off I don't care who ever sister you are is. Second if I'm asking it's because I do care. I know how it feels to have no one." Izzie told a very Frantic Lexie.  
With that Lexie seemed to relax a little. George was just watching this exchange of words. "Okay thanks. Sorry for kinda snapping at you" lexie says.  
"It's fine. If your shift is over, you want to go with me and George back to our house? We were just gonna hang and talk." "Yeah okay but maybe we should go back to my place. I know you live with Meredith and it would just be easier to not be there." Lexie says while having a look that said she was somewhere else while she spoke. " " Okay,do you have a car?" ,George asks.  
"No I take the bus" ,Lexie says.  
"Oh okay then me and Izzie are going to take my car so how about you finish getting ready and we will wait for you in the lobby", George offered.  
"Okay." Lexie says with a smile After Lexie got ready and they drove back to her place Lexie put on some coffee for them. "So Lexie, what's the matter?" Izzie asked. Lexie sighed deeply and said "I'm so tired of always being insulted or ignored just because Meredith doesn't like me. I mean I feel bad for what happened with our families but it wasn t my fault, and she should see that I'm really trying! I don't know... maybe I should transfer to another hospital." " Lexie I know how you feel. Like you have no one. But you have us now. I swear, if you need anything we are here. But if things get too difficult to deal with, maybe you should transfer, I mean you don't want to be miserable." Izzie said. " Yeah I guess you're right, Thank you for being there for me, I really needed some friends." Lexie said " No problem, None of us really have any one in the hospital anyways, might as well stick together" Izzie said then laugh " haha true haha The three losers" George said while laughing "haha anyways I've been thinking of transferring too" Izzie said George was really surprised "What?! Why?" "well-" Izzie was cut off by her phone ringing. She ignored it while Grunting. Lexie caught the name on the screen. "uhm why is Derek Shepherd calling you?"

* * *

**So I m sorry this isn't a very exciting chapter! I will try and make the rest better! please review!3 -Jackett**


	2. Chapter 2

"Izzie... why did Derek call you?", George asked again  
"Well... We... sort of had a bit of a thing...",Izzie explained.  
"What do you mean? Come on Izzie tell us, we're supposed to be friends...",Lexi said.  
"We are!",Izzie sighed in defeat knowing she couldn't keep this secret from them any longer.  
"Okay look, it all started about 3 months ago... I wanted to get away from everyone for a while and so I went to this cool place I know that I go to when I'm stressed out. I didn't know Derek went there too and well we bumped into each other. We started talking and one thing led to another and we slept together",Izzie started while the others stared in shock. Retelling it all brought back the memory of that very day... *Flashback*  
Izzie was sitting on a stool in a little bar she liked to go to on her most stressful days. She took a swig of her beer and not meaning to looked up at the door. Coming in at that very moment was none other Derek Shepherd They made eye contact for a split second and he walked over and sat next to her. She tried to hide her face though there was no point, so she just lifted the bottle to her lips and emptied her still half full beer. Once she set the bottle down and signaled the bartender for another she could hear a laugh coming from Derek. She still wasn't sure what to say but knowing it was useless to ignore him she turned in her seat to face him.  
After a few hours or so it seemed of silence they really got into talking to each other. Complaining about stupid things, laughing at other people in the bar who started a round of karaoke, until it was almost midnight. Obviously being her day off tomorrow Izzie didn't really care about the time mostly just the awkward reminder in the back of her mind screaming why are you still here, talking to this guy. She was planning on using the late night excuse to leave but she just seemed like she was having to much fun to go. Her brain screamed to leave now! To forget the warm feeling she was getting and the attraction she had towards this man that was so completely off-limits. But She stayed. And while he talked about some random thing she studied him. She noticed the way his eyes danced with excitement when he talked about something he truly liked, or when he got a far away look when he talked about something hard to talk about or a fond memory. Don't get her wrong, she also noticed his (in her opinion) perfect body, and gorgeous smile, but right now she was seeing the real Derek Shepherd. That was what attracted her most to him. The fact that he could so easily open himself up to her. As if they have known each other their whole lifes. In Derek's case he wasn't sure why he felt so comfortable basically pouring his soul to Izzie. He'd never really spoken much to her. When he was with Meredith sure, but just small talk. He'd never really noticed how amazingly beautiful she was because at the time he only had eyesfor Meredith. What a shame that was because he missed out on seeing one of (if not the most) beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Now that thought scared him. It's just the liquor he told himself. He knew he shouldn't flirt with her. He just couldn't help himself. "What a can a little Harmless flirting do?" he asked himself. So what if we're flirting, just having some fun they both thought, nothing will come out of it. But something very unexpected happened. Derek got a phone call from Meredith, and he excused himself to answer it, even if all he wanted to do was ignore the call and keep talking to Izzie. While he was away a very good looking man walked up to Izzie " Hi, couldn't help seeing how extremely beautiful you are, I was wondering, if that guy you're with is your boyfriend?" Izzie wanted to say yes but dreaded what Derek would say if he found out. "uhm,... no. He's just a co-worker." Izzie said. "Oh wow well that just made my day" ,the guy said with a gorgeous smile. He sat down where Derek was.

"May I buy you a drink?, Oh my name is Christopher by the way"

"Hi, I'm Izzie, uhmmm yeah sure why not."

'It's not like I'm in a relationship or anything and I certainly can't expect anything to happen with Derek, he's Meredith's.' Izzie thought.

Derek was still on the phone with Meredith. "Derek I'm just saying maybe we can try a Just-sex-no-strings relationship again I mean I know you enjoyed the sex too." "Look Meredith I'm not saying the sex was bad, I Just can't do this anymore. I... I don't think we should have any type of relationship. We're just each others past. I'm sorry. I..." She hung up.

Derek sighed. It hurt but suddenly the thought of going back to Izzie made the pain lessen. On his was back he saw that a guy had taken his seat and was talking to Izzie. He doesn't know what took over him but he was completely enraged. He wanted to beat the crap outta this guy for even staring at Izzie the way he was looking at her now. He didn't know what this was. He's never been possessive. Especially with someone he's not even with. He was trying to calm himself down but when he saw the guy reach over and move a strand of hair out of Izzie's face and tuck it behind her ear, Derek lost it. He walked up to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. "You're in my seat" Derek said. When the guy turned around, he smiled kind of angrily at him and punched the guy in the jaw.

To be continued...


End file.
